Hippie Hunting
by Nyaru
Summary: A warehouse, a gun, and a fired bodyguard! nice. oc rr please! second chapter up!
1. Relena

Hello!!!!!! This is my first fic so you can flame me if you want! But anywhoo, this fic contains my very own character, Deek! (Oh and if you like Relena this fic isn't for you!)

Relena is wearing her school uniform and Deek is wearing a black vest and black trousers, she has blood red bangs and a long black ponytail. Just incase you get confused Deek is a Gundam pilot and she's protecting Relena.

Killing Relena

Both girls were breathing hard by the time they had reached the safety of the Warehouses interior.

 Deek recovered in a matter of seconds but Relena took longer. She sat on a crate to get her breath back.

"We should be safe here for a while." Said Deek whilst reloading her gun.

"Safe? SAFE?" cried Relena hysterically "With you, nowhere on EARTH is safe!"

Seemingly, Deek took no notice; she started to look around the large but dark and dingy room. With a pained expression on her face she finally spoke

"With all do respect my Lady, shut it."

Relena spluttered in outrage.

"The insolence!" she screeched "H-how dare you?! You're fired!"

Deek slowly turned around to face her

"Excuse me?" she said quietly through clenched teeth

"I SAID! You-are-fired! You are dismissed! You've nearly let me be killed 3 times today! I am no safer with you than if I were with 5 armed members of OZ!" stated Relena 

"You're right" said Deek dangerously whilst fingering her gun "You know, I am SO relieved you fired me!" she said in a glad voice, still fingering her gun

"And whys that?" asked a wary Relena

"Because now-" she pointed her gun at the dirty wall to the left of her, but swiftly aimed it at Relenas heart "I can finally shut you up!" Deek pulled the trigger and the bullet imbedded itself deep into her heart, she couldn't find enough breath in her body to breathe, let alone scream, so she fell to her knees in response, clutching her wound.

Deek bent down and whispered into the dying girls ear

"You made one mistake" she smiled "You trusted me…." The pilot smirked and gave a sly wave at her former employer. The dulling eyes watched her retreating back. With her last bit of strength, Relena strained her ears to hear Deeks taunting voice say cheerfully

"See you round Relena!-whoops my mistake! I won't!"

~*~*~*~

Deek got out of her small aircraft and walked into the safe house where the Gundam pilots were staying, Heero was sitting on the couch watching some random T.V show. He briefly looked up.

"Where have you been?" he asked, Deek smirked

"Killing hippies, well one hippy." She started up the stairs when Heero got up

"You mean Relena" it was more of a statement than a question, but she answered it anyway

"Yeah"

"You killed Relena! And you didn't let me help!" his voice rose greatly

Deek grinned, walked up the stairs and shouted from the top

"Sorry Hee-chan, next time, I promise you can help me!"

The end

Well how was it? Review please, even if it's a flame! I can handle it! I hope……. 


	2. Jonathon

Hello there (if any ones reading this) im glad to say that im finally writing the next chapter. 

I wanna say thank you to:

Anime Gal4

Violet Doll

Peeps inferior (thanks for help with this chapter!)

IceBlade740

Chibi-anime-assassin 

Thank you people! You gave me hope!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Ten minutes until they get here. Plenty of time. I hope. But I don't see how they know where I am… never mind I just have to get out of here. Alive.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I was running along one of the winding, empty corridors in the now evacuated building (I couldn't decide what building so now its just an old, huge building like a hotel), the pictures on the walls were flashing by. I reached the end and had a decision: left or right? To the left I could suddenly hear a voice calling for help, I tiptoed warily down the left corridor and pulled my gun out. I looked around the corner to see… no one. I was confused, there was a voice this way, I was sure of it. Damn it! I was being hunted and there was a civilian in the building I rolled my eyes, just my luck, in 10 minutes or less the entire Sanq Kingdom would be here ready to blow me to pieces and I had to save an unsuspecting sucker….  My thoughts were cut off when I heard footsteps. It was a man of about 35-40. He looked like a rather nervous man, but then again it could have been the fact that I was pointing a gun at him.

"It's okay sir" I tried to say politely but it came out rather sharp.

"D-do you know what's going o-on?" 'yes' I thought grimly, but I never said this.

"If you just follow me and do as I say, you'll be just fine," I said reassuringly, it came out right this time. He just nodded and didn't ask any more questions, that was good. I didn't want to explain to him that there were over 500 men on their way here to kill me and there was only 8 minutes left to get out of the building.

"Do you know your way out of here?" I asked, silently praying

"Yes, I've worked here for 10 years" he answered my prayers

"Please! Lead the way!" I was so relieved " We have to get out of here fast!"

Then we were on our way, he led us down flights of stairs, through posh rooms, past some amazing things. I was already lost.

"We will go through the Front door" he said, I shook my head firmly

"No, the back door, it will be safer" yet again, he didn't question what I said, he just led me straight there.(in the kitchen)

I crouched down by the door and put my ear against it, I couldn't hear any movement. I whispered

"What's your name?"

"Jonathon, what's yours?" he asked as if he were a child making friends. I smiled gently

"My name's Deek, but if any one asks, you don't know who I am. Okay?" now I needed reassurance, but he just nodded.

I told him to wait just out side the room and to come when I called, but I gave him no reasons. He curiously obliged.

When he was safe I opened the door a crack and checked my watch

"Crap!" I muttered, 2 minutes left, I prepared my gun and slid outside. No one was around I sprinted the length of the back garden, which was the size of a field, into the cover of the trees.

Then I realised what wasn't right, I could hear something whirring……a helicopter! One that carries machinery, or WEAPONS!

Then it struck me, they were going to blow up the building, my body relaxed because I was safe but my mind was screaming at me, a name it was telling me a name…

"JONATHON!! NOW!! GET OUT HERE!! PLEASE!!...." It was no use I could barely hear myself; I knew I couldn't reach him in time and I couldn't put myself in danger any more than I was. So I stood there, watching the bombs go down and the building go up…

*~*~*~*~*~*

The tears want to come but, they just won't. I turn to leave; I turn my back on one of the few in the world kind enough to help me, I stumble away through the trees, I cant go back to the safe house so I sit on the forest floor and imagine the tears flowing down my face. The imaginary me whispers

"I'm sorry Jonathon, I'm so sorry…" 

Well, what do you think, okay, crap, good? Should I write the next chapter, which has some humour in it? Please review and tell me what you think.!!!


End file.
